


Сколько мне было

by Riakon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Питер не любит день перед Хэллоуином. Питер сумасшедший, он может себе позволить не любить совершенно все дни в году, но только тридцатое октября по-настоящему сводит его с ума, потому что в этот день он видит Стайлза.





	1. 30 октября

Питер не любит день перед Хэллоуином. Питер сумасшедший, он может себе позволить не любить совершенно все дни в году, но только тридцатое октября по-настоящему сводит его с ума, потому что в этот день он видит Стайлза.

Стайлза, который сидит на высоком барном стуле и лукаво смотрит на него своими кофейно-карими с карамельным оттенком глазами, улыбается нежными губами лукаво и потирает молочно-белую кожу с россыпью родинок цвета тёмного шоколада.

— Сыграем, Питер? — спрашивает этот мальчишка с хитринкой в глазах, но Питер не отвечает, зная, что это всего лишь его бред, его кошмар, его ад в голове.

Вместо ответа Питер проходит к холодильнику и достаёт оттуда пакет молока и вчерашний ужин, отправляя последний в микроволновку. Пока она мерно гудит находится высокий стакан, в который Питер наливает проклятое молоко, купленное накануне, и ставит перед Стилински, который не сводит с него глаз.

— Ну же, Пит, не будь букой, — мурлычет Стайлз и притягивает стакан к себе ближе, — давай сыграем в игру «Сколько мне было когда ты...?».

Микроволновка звоном оповещает о том, что ужин разогрет. Питер вздыхает — даже если он не согласится, это всё равно ничего не изменит — и они всё равно будут играть в эту проклятую игру, как и прошлые четыре года.

— Ладно, Стайлз, — он вытаскивает тарелку и садится напротив щурящегося мальчишки, — давай сыграем.

Это невыносимо уже сейчас, потому что слишком похоже на те дни, когда они завтракали вместе. Когда они жили вместе в этой самой квартире, и невыносимо сонный с утра Стайлз пил своё молоко сидя напротив Питера, наслаждающегося горячим свежесваренным кофе.

— Сколько мне было, когда ты встретил меня?

Первый вопрос всегда разный, но Стайлз всегда продвигается от самого простого к самому сложному, безошибочно угадывая какие, даже самые невинные из них, особенно больно ранят его волка. Как и всегда.

— Шестнадцать, — отзывается Питер спокойно, накладывая еду на тарелку.

— Сколько мне было, когда ты впервые влюбился? — в голосе человека нет ни тени насмешки, только доброжелательное любопытство, оттеняемое отсветом холода в глазах.

— Тебя ещё не было, — тон Питера не меняется, когда он заглядывает в до боли знакомые глаза напротив.

— Сколько мне было, когда ты решил создать стаю? — в этом году вопросы более разрозненные, мысленно отмечает Питер.

— Столько же.

Вопросов много, как и всегда, когда дело касается Стилински. Каждый год тридцатого числа он задаёт свои вопросы и каждый год Питер играет с ним в эту игру так или иначе.

— Сколько мне было, когда ты понял, что я твоя пара? — голос Стайлза становится мягче и волк не отводит от него взгляда.

— Шестнадцать.

Воспоминания не могут истереть никакие будние события — Питер отлично помнит парковку, мальчишку в его власти, предложение и отказ. Отказ, который странным образом не привёл волка внутри него в бешенство, не смотря на то, что он ужасно себя контролировал почти не справляясь со зверем, а заставил отступить, неуверенно перебирая лапами и припасть головой к земле. 

— Сколько мне было, когда я признался тебе? — голос Стайлза интимно хриплый, словно после долгих восторженных криков в его, Питера, кровати.

— Семнадцать, — отзывается волк и отставляет тарелку. Аппетита нет. Не тогда, когда перед глазами чуть повзрослевший парень с отросшими от армейской стрижки волосами, чей пульс бьётся в голове Питера как бешеный, когда они вместе занимают всё тот же диван, что до сих пор стоит в гостиной, распивая тридцатилетний Глен МакКен из запасов оборотня.

— Сколько мне было, когда ты признался мне? 

Питер молчит, перебирая в памяти. Если судить строго, то это не было прямо признанием, он просто сказал «я тоже, сладенький», в ответ на одно из последующих многочисленных признаний Стайлза, вслушиваясь в то, как сбился сердечный ритм его мальчика, срываясь в барабанную дробь.

— Семнадцать, — наконец, отвечает Питер.

— Сколько мне было, когда ты бросил меня?

Маленькая сердечная боль тянет за собой большую, словно на прицепе. В этой игре всегда так, но обычно это вопросы в духе «Сколько мне было, когда ты перестал со мной спать?», «Сколько мне было, когда я стал несчастным?» или «Сколько мне было, когда мне впервые захотелось тебя убить?», а не сразу этот.

— Девятнадцать, — отзывается мрачно Питер.

Это была его вина в большей степени. Волк даже не смог бы сказать, что она была общей, потому что ему стоило больше посвящать Стайлза в то, чем он занимается для стаи племянника и в собственных интересах. Ему стоило рассказать о том, что на него объявили охоту и запах его мальчика на нём был бы подписанным приговором для его беззащитной пары, так и не согласившейся на укус. Но он не сделал ничего из этого.

«Нам нужно расстаться», вот что он сказал, слыша, как снова сбивается сердце Стайлза на неровный ритм, но восторг больше не пропитывает его эмоции, сменяясь недоверием, злостью, болью.

— Сколько мне было, когда я умер?

Как бы ни начинал Стайлз, итог всегда один. Последний всегда один и тот же. Апогей боли Питера. 

Этот Стайлз, смотрящий на него своими огромными внимательными глазами, никогда не спрашивает о том, сколько ему было бы, когда Питер научился жить без него, потому что Питер не научился. Не спрашивает, сколько ему было бы, когда Питер перестал видеть во снах сотни способов того, как оборвалась жизнь Стайлза Стилински в тот момент, когда он был в другом штате и чувствовал лишь то, как с треском до боли разорвало их связь, потому что Питер не перестал. Питер видит эти кошмары каждую ночь. Стайлз никогда не спрашивает о том, как ему удалось сохранить здравый рассудок, потому что ему не удалось.

— Так сколько, Питер? — спрашивает тихо Стайлз, и на его лице волк видит отражение собственной боли.

— Двадцать, — отзывается он, наконец, — двадцать.

На секунду он прикрывает глаза, чтобы взять себя в руки, не закричать, не завыть, не обернуться в опасную для окружающих альфа-форму, и продолжить этот болезненный разговор, но когда Питер открывает глаза на барном стуле перед ним никого.

И стакан из под молока пуст.

На стакане нет иных запахов, кроме собственного запаха Питера. 

Как и четыре раза до этого.


	2. 30 октября

Дерек не любит навещать дядюшку, но исправно приходит примерно раз в год. Примерно тридцатого октября. Примерно после полудня. И ему нужна эта оговорка, чтобы не признаваться даже самому себе в том, что он всегда приходит в десять минут первого в этот день потому, что в полдень на его руках умер Стайлз, и это его вина, что он не смог его спасти.

Питер в своём праве может растерзать племянника в любой день в году, но Дерек исправно навещает его тридцатого ради других. Свихнувшийся дядюшка может вырезать весь город, если не весь штат и Дереку нужно знать, пришёл ли час остановить его ценой своей жизни.

Когда он распахивает поскрипывающую дверь, он видит то же, что и четыре года до этого — стакан с белёсыми, молочными подтёками в крепких пальцах, сгорбленную фигуру на барном стуле и взгляд в никуда. От Питера молоком не пахнет — пахнет горьким, крепким кофе, сыром и ветчиной, пахнет табаком так слабо, что Дерек живо представляет себе дядю, прижимающего сигаретный фильтр к губам вчера вечером. Даже отголоска молочного запаха нет, как и четыре раза до этого.

Дядя не показывает ничем, что заметил присутствие Дерека, только задумчиво вертит пустой стакан в пальцах, а сам племянник совсем не мастак начинать разговоры. Это происходит снова и снова, и единственный оставшийся в живых родственник больше похож на декорацию, чем на оборотня. Живой манекен среди впаянных в свои места вещей. Дерек даже берёт в руки подушку, чтобы убедиться в том, что дядя в приступе безумия не пришил её к дивану, когда его настигает спокойный до безразличия голос:

— Если ты немедленно не положишь её на место среди Хейлов станет на одного потомка меньше.

— Так ты живой? — Дерек кидает подушку назад, и поворачивается к Питеру лицом, но тот так и не отрывает взгляда от стакана.

— Хочешь убедиться в этом — тронь ещё хоть что-нибудь в моей квартире.

— Ты себя тут похоронить решил? — любопытствует Дерек, обходя барную стойку и заглядывая Питеру в глаза.

— Не помню, чтобы забота о моём здоровье была твоим делом, — отрезает Питер, наконец, оставляя стакан.

— Зато забота о местных всё ещё моё дело, — парирует Дерек, — не хочу быть виноватым, если ты слетишь с катушек.

— Ну, тогда тебе надо было лучше защищать мою пару четыре года назад. А теперь все кого я убью прежде, чем ты сумеешь посадить меня в Дом Эха или загнать в могилу будут на твоей совести, — Дерек ёжится от холода в голосе и контролирует сердечный ритм, в попытке не показывать дяде мимолётного страха.

— Он бы не хотел, чтобы ты оказался ни там, ни там.

Имя «Стайлз» — табу в этом месте. Или просто для Дерека — когда в последний раз он сказал запретное слово, ему пришлось отращивать новую печень и ставить на место межпозвоночные диски. Не самое приятное занятие, надо заметить, но теперь само имя заставляет бок справа болезненно ныть, поэтому Дерек тщательно его избегает.

Он ждёт, что дядя одёрнет его тем, что у него нет никакого права говорить о том, чего хотела бы или нет его пара, но Питер молчит, снова глядя на стакан. Указательный палец скользит по ободу и замирает на одном месте. Голубые глаза смотрят так, словно Дерека перед ним нет, только стена с часами.

Когда Питер смотрит так, Дерек всегда сомневается в том, что его дядя вообще есть внутри. Он уходит в себя так глубоко, что обратно, кажется, не выбраться, и, положа руку на сердце, Дерек был бы счастлив отправить дядю в Дом Эха именно в таком состоянии. К его огорчению, всё это длится лишь несколько секунд, а после, куда более собранный альфа переводит на него пристальный взгляд.

— Зачем ты здесь, Дерек? Ты приходишь каждый год ровно накануне Хэллоуина и пытаешься убедить меня в том, что это от заботы о местных, но мы оба знаем, что ты лжёшь, племянник. Если бы тебя волновали люди, ты бы навещал меня раз в месяц, а то и чаще, — его голос звучит спокойно, собранно, так, что и не скажешь что меньше минуты назад Дерек сомневался в том, остался ли кто-то «дома».

«Питер», — хрипит тощий мальчишка, усыпанный родинками, содрогаясь, закашливается в его памяти, и заглядывает в зелёные глаза с таким вызовом, словно Дерек не может услышать, как кровь заливает его лёгкие, — «клянись...»

Дядя никогда не спрашивал о последних словах своей пары по неведомым причинам, а он сам не торопится рассказать о том, что умирающий Стилински получил с него клятву, договор, скреплённый кровью и смертью, натянутой струной ведущей его сюда снова и снова.

Вопрос, который задаёт ему Питер уже в пятый раз, впервые получает ответ:

— Я не знаю.

Дядя вскидывает брови, глядя со скептической насмешкой.

— Меня что-то тащит сюда. Я просто не могу сопротивляться, — вздыхает Дерек, и добавляет, оглядывая пыльную квартиру. — И я думаю, это то же, почему ты так и не уехал отсюда. Почему ты не даёшь никому прикасаться к его вещам.

У них одна причина.

Причина, что лежит в могиле, которую Питер так и не нашёл в себе сил навестить и проститься — Дерек знает: за Питером присматривает осторожно вся его маленькая стая, и одна независимая баньши, которая пообещала Стайлзу то же, что и Дерек, накануне его смерти.

Питер должен жить.

Внутри напряжённая струна, резонирующая с этим местом, а на руках липкая кровь, которую никак не смыть. Дерек меньше всего хочет быть тут, приходить сюда в годовщину смерти Стайлза Стилински. Дерек хочет заливать в глотку алкоголь с аконитом в этот день и думать со скорбной благодарностью о подростке, что выручал его не раз, а не смотреть в глаза Питера, в которых алые огни альфы едва заметны после смерти его пары, а на висках видна первая седина.

Но есть то, что он должен сделать.

Пара шагов, к барной стойке, к стакану с молочными потёками. Питер рычит глухо, сам не осознавая, что делает, но сейчас Дерек не боится дядю — они оба ничего не могут с этим поделать, ведь пока Дерек не прикоснётся к стакану, он не сможет уйти. Холодное стекло ощущается приятно, когда соприкасается с ладонью, на которой когда-то была кровь Стайлза.

— Сколько бы ему было сейчас? — вдруг спрашивает Дерек, и Питер содрогается, как от удара когтей, приводя Дерека в замешательство.

— Двадцать пять, — безжизненно отвечает дядя, и Дерек не знает что сказать.

У него всегда ступор, когда надо утешить кого-то, и он даже не знает зачем он об этом спросил. Всё, что он может сейчас — уйти, оставив Питера один на один с его болью, и проследить, чтобы в эту ночь никто не пострадал.

Лишь когда свежий воздух наполняет лёгкие, Дерек вдруг понимает, что свободен. Он волен больше никогда не возвращаться к этому надломленному человеку.

Струна, державшая его на привязи оборвалась.


	3. 31 октября

Ночь с тридцатого на тридцать первое всегда самая тяжёлая ночь в году. Она тяжелее даже чем утро тридцатого, которое Питер ждёт как праздника, потому что в своём бредовом сознании он снова увидит Стайлза.

Ночь, когда начинается Хэллоуин до самого часа, когда он кончится это сплошные невыносимые муки, пропитанные гадкой, услужливой памятью, подсовывающей ему образы и запахи знакомые до фантомной боли в разорванной связи. Это не просто ад, нет — Питер бывал там, по ту сторону, и по-правде ему очень хочется обратно. Там нет боли и страданий, там нет чувств, да они и не нужны, но Питер возвращался к нему. Ради него можно было отказаться от жизни, от смерти, от чего угодно — Стайлз всегда стоил этого.

Стайлз.

Боль нарастает, и волк внутри воет, щерит клыки и сверкает потускневшими красными глазами, глядя на то как медленно ползёт секундная стрелка по циферблату часов. Боль выворачивает его, вынимает и сердце и душу и давит изнутри, вынуждая припадать к земле ниже, вжимаясь в неё и пытаясь прикрыть от невидимого врага уязвимый живот и горло, но сам Питер смотрит на эти мучения отстранённо. Мысль о том, чтобы сдохнуть сейчас не выдержав мук этой ненастоящей боли слаще ртути. И ядовитее.

Из раскрытой пасти вырывается звук и эхом отражается в слишком большой и слишком пустой для одного квартиры. Волк взывает к своему человеку, паре, половинке, но в ответ ему тишина.

Питер не знает как умирают изнутри, но он знает каково это — наблюдать за муками собственного зверя и сходить постепенно с ума самому. 

Новый рык звучит почти жалобно, отчаянно. Алые искры тлеют в глазах измученного животного, который скребёт лапами по дорогому паркету. Если они переживут эту ночь, Питер заменит его на точно такой же, как и четыре раза до этого. Если нет, то какая разница в насколько разгромленной квартире кто-нибудь из стаи племянника обнаружит его утром «ненароком» заглянув в гости?

Боль концентрируется и пульсирует под сердцем, и Питеру кажется, что он феномен — единственный оборотень, который знает что такое инфаркт на собственной шкуре. Впрочем, он и без того уникален, ведь только безумец Питер Хейл сумел пережить свою пару и не отдать концы как бы не хотелось.

«Сколько мне было, когда ты полюбил меня?», — глумится призрачный голос в его голове, и Питер отвечает по инерции:

— Как только увидел тебя.

«Это ясно, но сколько мне было?» — насмешничает Стайлз, издеваясь над мужчиной, который вообще посмел его бросить, хотя обещал вечность вместе.

Клятва, скреплённая кровью оказалась слабее обещания вытащить племянника из очередного опасного для жизни всего города дерьма.

— Шестнадцать, — хрипло выдыхает он, вжимаясь всем телом в прохладный паркет.

Когти скребут снова и снова по гладкой поверхности, оставляя на ней глубокие борозды, и зверь внутри поднимает голову.

«Сколько мне было, когда ты впервые переспал со мной?» — не унимается Стайлз, но Питер счастлив.

В нос бьёт запах острого мальчишеского пота, мешающегося с пролитым кофе и впитывающимся в ковёр молоком, а под ладонями снова его податливое тело, распластанное на широком кухонном столе, угловатое, как и у всех подростков, но удивительно мягкое, пластичное. Перед внутренним взором мальчишка, тянущий к нему руки, выпрашивающий ласку, в которой Питер отказывать ему не намерен, с глазами цвета горячего шоколада, в котором кофейная вселенная с пузырчатыми звёздами. 

— Семнадцать, — выдавливает из себя он, и снова срывается на жалобный, умоляющий вой.

Волк зовёт пару. Волк тоскует. Питер — нет. Это слово слишком плоское, чтобы описать желание сдохнуть в ближайшей подворотне, заливая её кровью из разодранного бока и выдирая из груди сердце, только чтобы прекратить эту каждодневную агонию мира без Стайлза Стилински.

«Сколько мне было, когда ты разлюбил меня?», — шепчет его пара на самое ухо, и Питер готов поклясться, что чувствует прикосновение дыхания, вскидывает голову и вглядывается в непроглядную тьму, отвечая с надрывом.

— Никогда. Я люблю тебя, Стайлз... Ты мне нужен... 

— Ты молодец, мой волк, — нежные пальцы пахнут тиной и травой потустороннего мира, когда касаются его глаз, закрывая их, — а теперь отдыхай.

Мрак поглощает мир одним укусом, и Питер проваливается в блаженное небытие, чувствуя странное покалывание в груди.

Когда тьма рассеивается, Питер обнаруживает себя на диване, окружённым до боли знакомым запахом, и даже не сразу верит в то, что не сошёл с ума. На самом деле, если это галлюцинация, то он не согласен с ней расставаться, ведь на его бедре покоится по-мальчишески узкая, но начавшая обрастать крепкими мышцами нога, вокруг шеи обвиваются знакомые руки, усыпанные родинками, а уха касается горячее дыхание и мягкие, податливые губы.

— Стайлз? — голос у Питера хриплый, а в руках силы слишком мало после того, что случается каждый раз в ночь с тридцатого, чтобы побояться причинить своему мальчику боль крепкими, сумасшедшими объятиями.

— Пит, — нежно выдыхает болезненно-знакомый голос и их связь звенит, резонируя безумным количеством эмоций, которые запускают с той стороны.

Длинные пальцы зарываются в волосы, и Питер вдыхает родной запах полной грудью.

— Всё хорошо, Пит, я никуда не пропаду, — забота окутывает измученного волка, заставляя регенерацию работать на полную.

Когда их взгляды встречаются, Питер вдруг верит, что это правда. Он и правда вернулся с того света. Ради него. 

Он смотрит в кофейно-шоколадные глаза, в которых отражаются невидимые звёзды, и не знает о том, что умница-Стайлз не просто взял с него клятву, а связал их, на случай если понадобится вытащить своего волка с той стороны. 

Не знает о том, что племянник, на котором осталась последняя живая кровь Стайлза был проводником, тем самым коридором — или скорее светом на обратной стороне — который нужен, чтобы выбраться и потому Дерек приходил ведомый словом, что дал его догадливому мальчику.

Не знает он и о том, что только в день смерти Стайлзу удавалось пробить барьер и прийти, но память отчаянно подводила его, и он никак не мог вспомнить каким вопросом он запер выход, чтобы не выпустить ненароком кого-то ещё. 

«Если бы ты что-то сменил в квартире, я бы не нашёл дорогу домой», — честно признается ему Стайлз, и Питер кивнёт, понимая откуда в нём была такая живая ненависть к каждому, кто попытается изменить в его доме даже мелочь.

Но всё это будет после, а сейчас, глядя друг другу в глаза важно совсем не это.

— Сколько тебе будет, когда ты простишь меня? — хрипло спрашивает Питер, внимательно глядя в улыбающееся лицо напротив.

— Ну что ты, Пит, — нежно тянет Стайлз, прижимаясь к его губам и выдыхает в них, — я простил тебя ещё пять лет назад. 

Питер — сумасшедший, и как сумасшедший он может с полным правом любить каждый из дней в году, но только тридцать первое октября сводит его с ума безоговорочным счастьем, потому что в этот день Стайлз вернулся к нему.


End file.
